Dimensia
by OMEGA2
Summary: Chapter 1 Uploaded! When Ron gets thinks he's going insane, will he be saved by his true love or be lost to a void of altering realities? Can he stop the dimensional rift and save everyone? KR Please Review


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing pertaining to Kim Possible, its characters, Disney or anything else for that matter. Be aware that I am seriously lacking in terms of money or personal possessions so if you should sue me it won't get you much from me cause you could probably fit it all in the trunk of a car (a very, very small one). Everything that pertains to Kim Possible does belong to Disney and if that should ever change I'll amend this disclaimer, but rest assured that I would never own anything so valuable and it irks me so.

Author's Note: Welcome one and all to the start of a brand new story of mine. I would like to mention here and now that this is not a sequel to any of my other stories, however it may tie in to a sequel to By Any Means Possible to Stop the Unstoppable if I write a sequel to it at some point. There are no plans at this time to start that sequel right now cause I'm not sure if I should and I'm a little overtaxed for time. I will try and make this story a bit less confusing for those of you who had issues with my last story and the odd ideas thrown into the plot. Don't worry, I have big plans for this work and it should get very interesting very quickly. Oh well, I hope everyone enjoys my newest project and please review because that is my motivation and everyone who reviews gives me insight to how my story is going as well as errors that I'm bound to make (grammatical and logical). Did I mention that each review earns you a lollipop (*offer void on earth and just to be safe anywhere else because I'm as poor as my disclaimer states and can't afford to buy lollipops… sad huh?).

Dimensia – Chapter 1

It was another chilly day in the town of Middleton. Snow was falling, cars were plowing their way through the streets and the teenagers of Middleton were just leaving their houses and heading off to school. Unfortunately, the snow had started early in the evening and plows had been out long before the morning hours clearing the way for pedestrian and vehicular traffic. As the camera pans over one of the snow covered streets we see the Possible house adorned with a sheet of pure ice and many stalagmites roaming the underbelly of the roof. The lights inside are on and the Possible family members are sitting at the table eating breakfast before they had to leave for their multiple destinations.

"Mom, you're a brain surgeon and Dad's a rocket scientist." A young teenage girl whined to her parents, "Isn't there something you can do?" she asked

"I'm sorry Kimmie, but if you want that outfit you're going to have to pay for it with your own money. Couldn't you get a part-time job?" Mrs. Dr. Possible suggested

"Mom." Kim paused, "I tried that already, Bueno Nacho remember?"

"Right…" She said remembering the details, "Didn't you and Ronald have fun working together?"

"Nooo, he had fun and did great but I couldn't fold a burrito if my life depended on me." Kim said matter-of-factly

"Kimmie-cub, I remember a time when I wanted these superior rocket boosters for my new shuttle design but I couldn't get the government grant approved to pay for them. I had to toil away in the lab and find a way to buy cheaper and less advanced models to modify so that they'd work just as well as the pricier and advanced designs…" Kim cut her father off

"Um, Dad… how does that relate to my situation?" Kim asked

"Well, I finally came down to a solution to my problem and implemented the modifications on the rockets I could afford with the space center's budget." Mr. Dr. Possible stated

"And what happened?" Kim asked slightly intrigued

"Well… the rockets blew up prematurely and took out the entire South wing of the space center, but when the government realized that the cost of repairing the space center was so much more than that of the newer rockets they gave me the grant." Kim's dad smiled

"Um… why did they give you the grant if you blew up half of the space center?" Kim asked a little taken back by her father's last statement

"They were concerned I'd try some new modifications and blow up the other half of the center. Actually, they've given me every grant I've asked for since as long as I promise not to try and more new methods to modify the slightly less advanced equipment." He smirked

"Alright, I have to ask how that relates to my problem again?" Kim asked hoping for an answer that would make sense to her

"Not sure actually, I thought it was a bit more relevant earlier." He said as he returned to reading his paper

Kim was understandably fuming about the fact that she hadn't gotten anywhere with that conversation. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kim's mom said as she rose from the table and headed for the door across the living room

She opened the door to a warm greeting, "Good morning, Mrs. Dr. P. Is Kim ready to go?" Ron asked as he was greeted by a smile from his best friend's mom

"One moment Ron, I'll go get her." She turned towards the table and left Ron waiting by the door

"Hi Ron." Kim greeted Ron as she arrived at the door

Moments later the two left the Possible residence walking towards Middleton High School. As they walked Ron felt Kim's arm wrap around his and their fingers interlaced with each other before she pecked him on the cheek with a very quick kiss causing Ron to blush slightly. Not many people knew that Kim and Ron had started dating a week ago, but it was the best week of their lives and only promised to get better.

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the ride home from a mission on a Learjet that was offered graciously to them as a lift from one of the executives over at the Britina doll manufacturing company. He considered it an honor that he could repay Kim for her help in recovering the assembly line. 

Kim and Ron were completely exhausted after chasing Dr. Drakken and Shego who had stolen a brand new model of the pan-dimensional vortex inducer. The fact that Shego had nearly beaten Kim but was caught off guard when Ron smashed the pan-dimensional vortex inducer, while Drakken was focused on cheering Shego on and not paying attention to his stolen prize. The momentary distraction was just what Kim needed to take an advantage in the fight as she gave a low and devastating kick at Shego's knees causing her to fall like a ton of bricks to the floor.

"D'oh, I hate it when she does that! Why can't I ever win? I mean, I think of a plan and then execute it. I don't know what I'm missing." Drakken said miffed that Kim Possible once more derailed his plans

"You didn't count on the Kim factor." Ron replied as a group of armed guards barged in on the lair Drakken and Shego had been hiding out in

As the guards took Drakken and Shego into custody Drakken yelled, "You think you're all that, but you're not!"

"Oh shut up!" Shego yelled back at him, while Kim and Ron took the time to contact Wade and have him set up a ride to get back home

On the jet the two best friends were unusually quiet for some reason. Each of them had immersed themselves in thought, but neither knew that it was about each other. Both had wanted a relationship with the other but weren't quite sure how to make it sound just right without screwing it up. Most of the ride home was quiet as the two avoided looking directly at the other. Only Rufus for the most part had been making noise as he tried with little success at opening a wily bag of peanuts. It was the perfect distraction for Ron as he quickly let his hand lower itself to help Rufus open the bag but when he had almost reached the bag another hand met his. He let his gaze wander to the other hand's owner and realized very quickly that it was Kim's. She had obviously been trying to help Rufus too, but before either of them progressed any lower they retracted their still touching hands. It was that long awkward type of silence that everyone dreads above all others as the two looked at each other, both blushing slightly.

It was Ron who broke the silence first with, "KP, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" he trailed off

Kim replied quickly with, "Yes Ron, you can tell me anything." She had an inkling of what he wanted to tell her and felt the butterflies in her stomach increase. Few people knew this but Kim had a crush on Ron for a while now, something she could only attribute to his 'essential Ron-ness' that she found adorable. She didn't know how long she had felt this way but knew that she wouldn't be able to ignore her feelings for very long.

"Well…" Ron paused this time thinking that he was about to make the biggest mistake of his already unsuccessful attempts at getting girls to like him. He had been in a relationship with Zita for a while but both ended it when they felt there just wasn't that spark between them. He had been otherwise pretty unlucky when it came to girls and knew that he had been crushing on Kim for a long time before Zita came along. Ron was hoping that this wasn't another failure about to happen but he couldn't deny his feelings any longer. "I don't know if you'd be interested Kim, but I just need to ask you if you'd possibly think of, that is to say… um, go with me to a movie or something some time. Not as a friend but maybe as a date, if you want to of course." He smiled awkwardly feeling a little down that he hadn't practiced anything better.

If there was an x-ray of Kim's stomach you'd see it doing a back flip and somersault but on the outside was Kim melting at Ron's smile. She leaned in and kissed Ron hard on the lips allowing only a muffled "Booyah!" to escape as the two embraced each other.

When they had finally pulled apart Kim looked into his chocolate brown eyes and said, "I've been wanting you to say that for a long time Ron." As she kissed him again slightly softer on the cheek

Down on one of the seats Rufus could be seen easily tearing the bag of nut open where it had been previously indented making it easy to open for anyone who pulled on the surrounding edges of the bag. Rufus 'awed' at the site of Kim and Ron's embrace and then winked at the camera.

End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim and Ron had been sitting in their first period with Mr. Barkin who was their substitute teacher of Mr. Engleburg; their science teacher who had fell victim to the cafeteria meatloaf. Everyone was going out of their minds as they watched an immensely boring video on the astounding principles of quantum mechanics and how it could be applied to everyday life… If you were either a scientist and/or had a bit of extra time on your hands to alter the very fabric of the space-time continuum that is. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the bell rang and the stampede for the door began. If any of the students had paid a little more attention to their surroundings they would have noticed the only two students who didn't seem half-asleep, but rather preoccupied. Kim and Ron had sat down next to each other, as normal but were focused on the other throughout the film and the bell only seemed to be an echo in the void that was their attention.

The two headed out to Kim's locker where she had a couple of books she needed to retrieve before second period, however when she opened the locker's metallic grating of a door she was greeted by Wade.

"Hey Kim, Ron." He greeted the two

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked as per normal greetings to her super-genius friend

"We got a hit on the site. Apparently it didn't take long for Drakken and Shego to break out of the military holding facility." Wade said rolling his eyes as he thought about the fact that another military facility didn't hinder their break out for the twelve thousandth time

"So what are they up to now, any ideas Wade?" Kim asked hopefully

"Sorry Kim, no idea this time but I do have a location for you. Once again Drakken's lair is leaving an energy signal that's sending out enormous amounts of power. Here's the pinpoint on his location." A map overlaid Wade's screen.

"Alright, Wade set a ride up and we'll be there." Kim said a little depressed that Ron and her were going to have to do a mission (rather then gaze at each other for another hour… then again it would be a long ride to the lair). A smile crept onto Kim's face as she considered it further.

After a very long chopper lift, courtesy of the US military, Kim and Ron made their way through the mountainous region in Peru where they had a sneaking suspicion that they had been there before.

"I know it!" Ron said excited that he remembered something

"What?" Kim asked slightly perplexed

"This was his lair that time he put you and Shego under his control with those neuro-compliance chips." Ron said quite satisfied at his memory

"Oh yeah… Hmm, Drakken must be low on funds or originality to use the same lair again." Kim stated as she considered her next move

"Or he has another plan to make people listen to those stories of his demented childhood." Kim considered this as Ron pointed out the waterfall, which covered the entrance to the lair

Inside the lair, Drakken and Shego were admiring the machine in front of them. It looked like two large golden parenthesis brackets linked together by a golden rectangular base adorned with different lights and buttons all along the gigantic titan of a machine. Its size could easily take up half the cave, it was as tall as a two story building and wide enough to have decent sized tank roll between the archway comfortably.

"So what does this do again Dr. D?" Shego asked as she began to file her nails

"Argh! Shego, didn't you listen to a thing I've said in the last ten minutes?" Drakken yelled

"Um… tried but couldn't really get the effort up to paying too much attention to the plan. You started talking about dodgeball again and it was too much for me. I'd like to remind about the deal we made…" Shego said trying to force him to remember

"Um… Oh right, don't discuss anymore of my childhood experiences with you in listening proximity or twenty miles." Drakken was about to move on when Shego glared at him. "What do you want from me? Oh the rest of it, huh?" Shego nodded. "If I start telling a story from my childhood I'll have to put a quarter in the boring jar." Shego tapped her foot as Drakken headed for the jar and searched his pockets for a quarter. Finally, he found two and put them in the nearly full jar.

"Why'd you put two quarters in Dr. D? You only had to put one in." Shego asked confused but edgy seeing a smile spread over Drakken's mouth

"Well now that I've taken the precaution of adding that second quarter I can finish telling you about my childhood and dodgeball with no fear of violating our agreement…" With that Shego began covering her ears to avoid hearing Drakken's tale of torment from his youth

"Shego! Are you even listening to me?" Drakken yelled to the humming Shego

"No! That's the point, and you're the genius?" Shego sarcastically replied but Drakken had started to use the opportunity to retell his story now that her ears were open

"La, la, la! I'm not listening!" Shego screamed as she continued her crusade to stop the insanity that was Drakken's ranting

At that very moment Ron fell through the ventilation shaft that he and Kim were listening in on Drakken and Shego in.

"Kim Possible! Shouldn't you be in school or something?" Drakken exclaimed

"Ha! And let you take over the world, as if Drakken." Kim said now getting a good look at the machine taking up the better part of the lair

Ron had just gotten up and was running to the control panels on the machine to try and deactivate it but Drakken managed to catch up with 'the baffoon' once he was satisfied with Shego handling Kim in their usual brawl.

"Get away from that buffoony sidekick! It my stolen technology so get your hands off my machine!" Drakken and Ron began their normal struggle for leverage but just ended up with the two rolling on the floor exhausted and panting for air.

"Dude, what does this thing even do?" Ron asked hoping that it would buy him some time but also since he hadn't a clue as to what this thing could do

"Well finally someone is interested in my evil technology! Unlike some people I know…" He trailed off as he looked to his battling sidekick. "This machine is a large-scale version of the pan-dimensional vortex inducer, but it works like a trans-dimensional gateway!" Drakken started to cackle but he noticed Ron's completely dumbfounded expression and continued, "It opens a gate to other dimensions." He mumbled

"Why didn't you say so?" Ron said as an idea dawned on him. Ron dived for the fire extinguisher conveniently placed next to the machine. Ron pulled the safety pin and began dousing the machine but something was wrong. The machine began to spark and smoke started to rise when all of a sudden the machine activated and a burst of bright white light started to emanate from between the center of the two huge bracketing towers.

"What did you do?" Drakken yelled, "This was my best plan yet and you made the machine blow a fuse! It's out of control! Shego we have to get out of here now!"

Shego didn't need to be told twice and heeded Drakken's warning as she grabbed him and ran from the lair. 

Kim had let them go as she whipped out the Kimmunicator to contact Wade and see if he could shut down the machine. 

Ron was trying to gain his balance, meanwhile as the vortex in the center of the machine started to suck things in like a vacuum when all of a sudden he tripped over the discarded fire extinguisher on the floor and fell right into the vortex.

"Ron!" Kim screamed but it was too late, Ron had already been sucked into the vortex

"Ron, wake up." The surrounding blacks of Ron's eyelids were giving way to the bright lights of the lair as he fluttered his eyelids open.

"Kim? What happened?" Ron said slightly groggy and feeling like his insides were twisted by a blender

"You fell into the vortex and then popped right out again… I thought I lost you." Ron noticed Kim's face was tearing up. He wasn't sure if it was from sadness about almost losing him or the joyful knowledge that he was safe. Something seemed odd to him but he couldn't figure it out, something was definitely different and it was bothering him even as Kim embraced him tightly to her. "Never scare me like that again, ok?" Kim asked

"Don't worry I won't" Ron said picking her chin up with his hand ever so tenderly so that he could look into her eyes but that's when he saw it. "Kim, can I ask you a question?" Ron asked with a slightly disturbed voice and widened eyes

"Sure Ron you can ask me anything." Kim said slightly frightened by the way that he was staring at her

"Um… I don't quite know how to say this but how long have you have blue eyes?" Ron asked with concern growing in his voice as the question progressed

To Be Continued…

So what did you think about the first chapter? Any good or is it odd or poorly written or what? I'm trying a new approach with this new work in progress so give me comments, criticisms or anything else because I could sure use the input. I'd like to take the chance to thank you in advance for reading my story and hopefully reviewing my work. Please review, I want to know what you think and as always your review will help to guide my story and the direction it takes. I hope to update soon but expect update time to be slightly sporadic as my schedule will be getting very hectic very quickly. I hope to hear from you all and I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
